Sonic Girls Season 1
by SailorStar624
Summary: Amy is tired of Sonic running away,so she does the same. Her friends join her an decides to make a singing group. Will they be the hottest thing? Will the boys ever express their feelings for the girls? I don't own anything except my ideas!Read and Review
1. Episode 1 The Plan

"This game has gone way too far!"

Amy was up to her usual routine of chasing Sonic around. She was wearing her usual red dress, boots and headband. She was riding on strong in chasing Sonic, getting faster it seems everyday. Sonic was trying to go faster but not succeeding. Amy got closer, and closer, and closer...

BAM

Amy was now rolling on the ground with Sonic. They rolled down the hill in a pink and blue blur until they slowed down with them lying side by side. Sonic stood up and glared at Amy harshly. Amy looked into his emerald eyes. She'd never seen him glare at her or anyone even Eggman like this.

"Sonic I-"

"Shut up..."

"What?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Amy looked at him, tears coming to her eyes but she held them back.

"Sonic I don't understand."

"Amy, can't you take a hint? I don't love you!"

Amy looked stunned.

"Of course you do. Why would you save me from Eggman so many times if you didn't?"

Sonic put his hand to his forehead.

"Because it's my job to save people! AMY I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"

Tears streamed down her face.

"Sonic, but you said….the rose…."

"AMY JUST GO AWAY AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Sonic ran off at top speeds he never ran before, leaving Amy crying harder than ever. Amy stood up and ran back down the trail to her house.

Knuckles was walking down the road when he bumped into someone. It was Amy.

"Sorry Amy. I didn't watch where I was going."

He helped her up. He saw tear stains on her face.

"Amy are you ok? Did something happen with Sonic?"

Amy winced at Sonic's name. Knuckles saw this.

"What did that idiot do?" He said harshly.

Amy looked at Knuckles. She stared into his eyes softly before crying into his arms. Knuckles rubbed her back in smooth circles. Amy looked at him again, before pulling away.

"If you see that jerk tell him, I feel the same way."

Amy ran past Knuckles. Knuckles watched her go.

"Sonic's really in for it now."

He ran towards Tails' workshop.

Amy was sitting on her bed, Sonic's words ringing in her head.

_Go away..._

_I don't like you..._

_Stay out of my life..._

Amy's head popped up to the sound of her doorbell. She walked slowly to it. When she opened it the first thing she saw was a white rose. She burst out crying and ran to her couch. Someone walked to her and shushed her softly. She thought about when Sonic gave her a white rose and said he loved her. He promised to never leave her. She looked up and saw Cream and Cosmo. Cheese must have been at home with Vanilla, Cream's mom. Cosmo was wiping her tears away from her cheeks. Amy and Cream set out to find Cosmo after everyone thought she was dead. Cream and Tails were together than. When Amy found Cosmo's soul on her planet keeping it alive, she brought the planet egg back in her place, letting her live. When Cosmo came back, she and Tails went to being friends.

"What's wrong Amy-sama?" Cosmo whispered. Amy sat up.

"Sonic said it. The words I never wanted to ever hear from him. He lied to me telling me he loved me, saying he'll never leave me. He told me to go away and stay out of his life."

Cream's hands turned into fists.

"Mr. Sonic is so mean! To lie to you, and most importantly about him loving you! And I really can't believe he told you to stay out of his life!"

Cosmo handed Amy the rose. Amy took it and looked more closely. It had hints of pink in it. It was nothing like the ones Sonic gave her, and she was happy about it. Amy stood up.

"Well if Sonic wants me to go away and stay out of his life, than that's what I'm going to do."

Amy ran to her movie theater room. It was hot pink with black bean bags and a 24in TV. It had a table in the middle with a vase with daisies that Cream gave her. Amy plopped on one of the beanbags and looked on her laptop. Cream and Cosmo sat next to her in the same beanbag. Amy was on a house shopping website.

"Your serious about this aren't you?" Cream asked worried.

"More serious than ever."

"Well than I'm coming with you." Cosmo said.

"Me too!"

Amy turned towards Cream.

"But what about Vanilla and Tails?"

"Amy, I'm 12, practically a teenager. Plus I'm with you and Cosmo. Tails will understand. He'll be fine."

Amy smiled.

"Thanks Cream."

She turned to Cosmo.

"Thanks Cosmo."

Cosmo smiled.

"So what house are you looking at?"

Amy was still looking until she got an idea.

"How about we buy land..."

She turned to Cream.

Cream smiled. "Get the materials..."

They turned to Cosmo, who winked. "Design it and build it ourselves."

They high-fived each other.

"But how and where are we going to get the money to buy land and build the house?" Cosmo asked.

"Easy. Who do we know who likes to sing?" Amy asked, smirking.

Cream and Cosmo thought.

"Tikal and Mina." Cream said.

"Us and you." Cosmo added.

"Exactly."

Amy handed them a flier for a singing group wanted to sing on the red carpet in Hollywood, California on Earth.

"Earth. That's Chris's planet." Cream said.

"But it says teenage group. And they have to have a manager." Cosmo said.

"When we get there, because of the time difference, I'll be 16; Cosmo will be 14, Cream 13, Mina 18, and Tikal 17. And Rouge will be 19 which she can be our manager as long as we pay her in jewels."

"Perfect Amy-senpai!" Cream said jumping, her ears bouncing.

"Looks like we have a plan ladies."

"Hey, we need a name." Cosmo said.

"How about Sonic Girls?" Amy said.

Cream and Cosmo looked at each other and smiled.

"Sonic Girls."


	2. Episode 2 The Search

`Knuckles knew exactly where to go after his little impact with Amy. Tails' workshop. Knuckles didn't bother ringing the doorbell, he ran right in. Tails looked up from his mechanics magazine. Seeing how Knuckles busted through the door, it was important.

"Knuckles what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Sonic's in for it." He said.

"What happened?" Tails said clearly annoyed at Sonic now.

"I was walking back from Vanilla's house because she wanted me to help her with her garden..."

Tails started to laugh.

"Permission to laugh at that sentence please?"

"Shut up Tails! Anyway...I was walking on the trail when I bumped into someone..."

"_Sorry Amy. I didn't watch where I was going."_

_I helped her up. I saw tear stains on her face._

"_Amy, are you ok? Did something happen with Sonic?"_

_She winced at Sonic's name. It was about Sonic._

"_What did that idiot do?" I said, getting mad._

_She looked at me. She stared at me before crying into my arms. I rubbed her back. She looked at me again, before pulling away._

"_If you see that jerk tell him, I feel the same way."_

_She ran past me. I watched her run._

"_Sonic's really in for it now."_

"And so I came here in hope of giving Mr. Stupid a piece of my mind."

Tails looked at Knuckles.

"I didn't know you cared for Amy like that."

Knuckles looked down.

"She considers me as part of her family. Like her uncle or something."

Tails nodded. "Yeah she's like the big sister I never had. She's the only real family I have."

"What about Sonic?"

Tails sighed.

"He's never around anymore. He's either fighting Eggman, taking a run, or talking with the press."

"Press? That doesn't sound like Sonic at all."

"I know. He's lost the real reason that he saves people. He thinks that it's his job, but he used to say he loved to help people. It's like Sonic, my brother, the one we know, is gone."

"That's deep man."

The two laughed.

Tails thought about Amy.

"Amy. She's always been there for us. If we get hurt or sick, she nurses us. If we're hungry, she makes us the best things. Why does she do all this stuff for us?"

"Cause we're her family Tails."

"Sonic saves her from Eggman all the time. When she nurses him or makes him stuff, he doesn't even notice. Sometimes he does, but he never says thanks."

"I don't know, all I know is that Sonic's in for it."

"Where is he anyway?"

Sonic ran into the house. "I'm here."

Tails got up. "Knuckles, I'll leave him to you."

Tails walked out. Knuckles stood up and faced Sonic.

"Hey Knuckles, you okay buddy?"

"I'm not your buddy Sonic." Knuckles lifted his hand up and back, but dropped it.

"You're not even worth it. Later Tails!"

Knuckles left out and walked towards Angel Island. Sonic walked into Tails workshop to find him working on a new X- Tornado design.

"Hey Tails, what's up with Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Tails got up from his seat and walked to the printer.

"You should know Sonic."

Sonic followed him. Tails walked over to some bolts and studied them.

"No I don't know buddy."

Tails found one and turned to face Sonic." I'm not going to tell you Sonic, you figure it out on your own."

Tails walked towards the X- Tornado proto-type.

Sonic was stunned. "Tails, please tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you go ask Cream or Cosmo? Or Amy?"

"I'll go see Cream and Cosmo. Amy's kinda gets on my nerves, you know?"

Sonic gave Tails a wink and raced off. Tails stared after him." No Sonic, I don't know."

Sonic ran to Cream's house. He knocked on the door. Vanilla opened it. "Hello Sonic."

Sonic grinned. "Hello Vanilla. Is Cream home?"

Vanilla frowned. "No, she should've been home by now. Do you think you could go look for her?"

"Sure."

Sonic raced off towards Cosmo's tree. Cream and Tails built a house in it for her to stay in. She found her planet's egg so her planet could live without her. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. So neither Cosmo nor Cream was around.

"Where are they?"

"Where's who?"

Sonic looked up to see Rouge flying towards him.

"Hey Rouge."

"Hey Big Blue, who ya lookin' for?"

"Cream and Cosmo."

"I heard they were walking over to ask Tikal somethin' in her realm."

"Thanks Rouge."

"No problem."

Sonic ran back to Tails' workshop. Tails was sitting at his computer video chatting with Charmy talking about the new rocket fuel Charmy had been working on.

"Hey Tails, Charmy."

"Hey Sonic!" Charmy said over the computer.

"Charmy, I'll talk to you later."

Charmy nodded and hung up. Tails turned towards Sonic.

"Need something?"

"We're going to visit Tikal."

"Why?"

"I can't find Cream or Cosmo. Rouge said they were going to go see Tikal."

"Why can't you just go see Amy?"

"Cause, she'll just keep chasing me."

"Your point?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Come on Tails."

Tails sighed. "Alright."


	3. Episode3 Tikal,The Encounter,and TheMove

Amy, Cream, and Cosmo were walking up to Tikal's alter.

"What if she says no?" Cream asked.

"Then we'll just have to keep convincing her." Amy replied.

Soon Tikal came into view. She was standing on one of the columns, staring into the horizon.

"Tikal!"

Tikal looked down to see the trio below. She smiled and jumped down, landing on both feet.

"Long time no see!" Tikal said hugging them.

"We have something to ask you." Cosmo said.

"Yeah?"

Amy handed her a flier and told of the whole Sonic story. Tikal's grip tightened throughout the story.

"I can't believe he said that to you!"

"So we were hoping if you would join the Sonic Girls group. What do ya' say?"

Tikal thought for a moment before saying "I'm in!"

The girls cheered.

"So who do we go see next?"

"Mina."

So they walked back to their shoes (They take off their shoes before entering Tikal's realm). On their shoes, Tails installed rocket boosters so they could fly anywhere they wanted to. Tikal didn't have any so Amy brought some for her.

"4..." Tikal said looking at Cosmo.

"3..." Cosmo said looking at Cream.

"2..." Cream said looking at Amy.

"1..." Amy said looking at all of them.

"GO!" They shouted.

They went blasting off towards Mina's.

They decided to slow down and kind of drift in the wind.

"So what is the group called again?" Tikal asked.

"Sonic Girls." Cream said.

"I like it."

"So, what makes you think Mina would be interested?" Cosmo asked Amy.

"Well she was the one who always sang to me when I was down. We traced our family tree back and it showed we are distant sisters. So we began to tell each other everything. She told me of her dream of becoming a famous singer. So I thought this would be her dream come true."

Cream smiled and looked in front of her. Something was coming towards them. It was the X- Tornado.

"Look out!"

The girls stopped and so did the plane. Sonic stepped out.

"Cream, Cosmo, I need to talk to you."

Cream and Cosmo glared at him.

"You need to talk to us?" Cream said angrily.

Tikal came to glare as well. "I can't believe you Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Amy flew off in a haste to Mina's. Tikal followed. Cosmo glared at Sonic once more and grabbed Cream's hand. Cream stuck her tongue out at him and flew off with Cosmo. Sonic watched them stunned. He turned to Tails, who glared at him as well. Amy looked back to see the girls following her and the X- Tornado flying towards them. Amy scowled.

"They're following us!" She screamed.

The girls looked behind them and sped up, catching up with Amy. She turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo, go transport to your tree and my house. Pack up everything."

Cosmo saluted and glowed green. She disappeared. Amy then turned to Tikal and Cream.

"Tikal, take Cream home. Cream, pack up everything. Don't tell your mom anything! Tikal, then go to Mina. I'll steer these two off."

Tikal and Cream nodded and disappeared as well. Amy turned to face the plane. She stopped at a sudden stop and held her arms out and stopped the plane. She was amazed at how strong she had gotten. Tails stepped out.

"Hey Amy. Listen I'm sor-"

Amy held up her hand and gestured to Sonic. Tails nodded.

"Sonic, Amy wants to see you."

"No way!"

Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later Tails."

Amy flew off towards her house. She landed in front of it as Cosmo was bringing out a huge box. Amy laughed.

"What's in that box?" Amy asked.

Cosmo put the box down. "Everything Sonic related." She said.

Amy frowned and looked at it. "Leave it here."

Cosmo nodded and continued to bring boxes outside.

"Have you even started on your house?" Amy asked.

Cosmo shook her head. Amy smiled.

"Then go work on it. I got the rest."

"You sure?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied. Cosmo smiled and transported.

Amy walked into her house and saw Cosmo had everything packed up in boxes.

"She is a fast worker." She said.

She opened a secret door under her bed and stepped down the steps. She turned on the lights and there shown a white jet better than anything Tails ever came up with. It had 6 seats and a huge storage unit. It could travel at light speed and had different settings. It could turn into a bus, car, even a bike. Amy decided it needed a female touch. She changed the form to a bike and painted it pink. She wrote "Sonic" in blue and "Girls" in purple on it, she outlined it with black. She took the bike seat and changed it to white leather. Amy transformed it back to a jet and the décor was the same as it was on the bike.

Amy went back upstairs and packed up her clothes. Cosmo packed up the pictures, kitchen supplies, and bathroom stuff. Amy only had dresses like the one she was wearing in all different colors. She got another great idea. She took out her sewing machine and used the fabric from her dresses to make another outfit. She used the blue fabric to make a blue skirt with a red ribbon on the back. She then used her white dress to make a one side off the shoulder, short sleeve shirt. She put on her white headband and added a red ribbon on the side. She made white knee high socks and took a pair of her red boots and make red converse. 'Perfect' she thought. She packed up her sewing machine, dresses and shoes in boxes. Amy finished packing up her room around 3:00. She finished her house by 5:00. She heard a knock at her door. When she opened it she found Cream, Cosmo, Cheese, Tikal, and Mina. Behind them were hundreds of boxes and furniture.

"Hey Amy." Mina said.

"Hey, so you're in?" Amy asked.

Mina nodded.

"How are we gonna get all these boxes to California?" Tikal asked.

Amy took out a remote and pushed a small button. All the boxes and stuff were now super small.

"Shrink ray. Sweet." Cosmo said.

Amy pushed another button and up came the jet. The girls stood in awe. They packed up the jet's storage unit with all the boxes and furniture (Which includes couches, chairs, tables, beds, etc). There was still room for Rouge's things. They hopped into the jet. Amy transformed it into a convertible BMW. They sped off towards Rouge's mansion.

"What makes you think Rouge will want to be our manager?" Mina asked.

"Cause we're going to pay her in jewels galore." Amy said.

"If there's one thing that Rouge loves..." Cosmo began.

"It's jewels!" They all said laughing.


	4. Episode 4 Rouge and A New Look

Rouge was sitting on her couch, admiring her latest diamond.

"Nothing like a Chaos Emerald, but close enough."

Rouge was interrupted by a knock at her door. She groaned and answered it. Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Tikal, and Mina were there, smiling very deviously. Rouge smirked.

"And what are you 5 up to?" Rouge asked. She invited them in. They sat down and Cosmo told her the story. Rouge frowned and stole glances as Amy during the story who looked emotionless.

"Well Amy, you're taking this awfully well." Rouge said.

"Why waste my life chasing someone who doesn't care?" Amy spat.

Rouge smirked.

"Bout' time you realized honey." Rouge said.

"Anyway, we want you to be our manager." Cream said.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Rouge asked.

Amy waved her arm around Rouge's house full of gems. Rouge's eyes and smile widened.

"Not to mention ones from around the entire globe." Tikal said.

"So you in?" Mina asked.

"Ohh, Mama's in alright. When do we leave?"

"Tonight." Amy stated.

"TONIGHT?" Rouge shouted.

The girls nodded. Rouge ran around the house packing stuff. She stared at the girls.

"Don't just sit there, help me!" She whined. The girls laughed and got up to help.

Surprisingly, they were done with Rouge's house by 7:00.

"By the way, we all need a new look, like mine." Amy said, standing up so they could see her outfit.

"I agree." Tikal said.

"Well I could probably make outfits for you guys out of those clothes you're wearing now." Amy said.

"Well I'll leave it to you Miss Rose." Rouge said leaving for the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing a black robe. She gave Amy her clothes.

"Got any more robes?" Cosmo asked

Rouge tossed them all black robes. They took turns going to the bathroom and giving their clothes to Amy, who took out her sewing machine. Amy worked fast. When she was done, she told Cream to go put hers on first. Cream stepped out of the bathroom looking like a total teenager. She was wearing a tight orange tank top with a blue butterfly on it. She also had on blue Daisy Dukes. Her orange and blue leather soles were now boots like Amy's used to be. She had an orange, blue, white striped sweatband on her forehead pressed to her ears.

Tikal wore a green mini skirt with a big white bow on the side with flowing ribbons. She wore a white spaghetti strap top and an orange crop jacket. Her sandals were now flip-flops. She had a white daisy in her hair.

Mina wanted a colorful but simple look. She wore gray skinny jeans with blue and purple splats on them. She also wore a purple t-shirt and gray snow boots with fur. She wore a blue heart clip in her hair that pinned it up to a ponytail.

Cosmo wore a green crop top with pink flowers on it. She wore a white flowing skirt with green flats that had ribbons going up her leg. Her hair was the same as usual; down with two pink flowers in it.

Rouge brushed her hair out (It went down, past her waist) and wore a black pimp strip hat. She had on a white tube top and black, hip hugger, leather pants. She also had a black leather jacket and black leather ankle boots.

"Amy, have you even really brushed your hair out?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Amy replied.

Rouge took a brush and brushed Amy's hair out fully. Amy looked in awe. Her hair went mid-back.

"That's your real hair length. Keep brushing it like that and it'll grow very long." Rouge said winking.

"Thanks Rouge." Amy said.

"So are we ready?" Cosmo asked.

"Well no. We still gotta put Rouge's stuff in the jet." Amy said.

"Jet? What jet?" Rouge asked.

Amy took out her remote and shrunk Rouge's stuff. Rouge looked worried.

"Don't worry, I can change it back." Amy said smiling.

Rouge smiled back. They picked up Rouge's boxes and headed out to the car.

"Okay, so where's the jet?" Rouge asked.

Amy pushed a button in the car and it transformed back into a jet.

"Cool." Rouge said.

"I know." Amy replied.

They put everything in the storage compartment. Then changed it to a BMW again. They hopped in and drove off.

"So where are we supposed to go to?" Tikal asked.

"Silver Bay Beach. I rented the place for our jet launch earlier." Cream said.

"We have to be there by 9:00?" Cosmo asked, panicking.

Cream nodded.

"But that's all the way on the other side of the planet!" Mina exclaimed.

"Not to mention we need to be there in 20 minutes!" Rouge complained, looking at her watch.

"Well then we better go faster. Buckle up girls; it's going to be a bumpy ride." Amy warned.

The girls followed orders and held on tight. Amy stepped on the gas hard and they fled off, traveling at the speed of sound. The girls screamed at the pressure against their faces, in which Amy rolled her eyes. They arrived 10 minutes later. The girls fixed their hair before coming into view of the county of the bay.

"Well it'll only take about 10 more minutes if we travel a normal speed." Amy explained.

The girls agreed and decide to use this time to talk about girl things.

Amy was zoned out. Sonic's words still ringing in her head. Her grip on the wheel tightened.

_Go away…._

_I don't like you…._

_Stay out of my life…._

Amy's head was filled with feelings and thoughts. But mostly questions. Did he really mean it? Was he just having a bad day? Either way it was too late to turn back now. Amy's focus went back to the road. She then realized something and turned to the girls.

"No one, and I mean no one, knows about our plan right?" She asked.

The girls didn't answer. She turned to Cream

"Vanilla or Tails?" "Nope."

She turned to Mina.

"Shadow?" "No."

She turned to Rouge.

"Knuckles?" "Not a word."

She turned to Cosmo and Tikal.

"Anyone?" They shook their heads.

"Good. If they know, then we're done for." She turned back to the road.

"Why can't we tell them?" Cream asked.

Amy sighed.

"Than that defeats the whole purpose of having a new beginning. Plus if we told anyone, we would have to tell them the reason why. Then they'll tell Sonic, and I don't want that to happen." Amy said.

"Will we ever come back Amy?" Cream asked.

Amy looked at her. "I don't know." She turned back to the road, hearing Cream sniffling. She sighed and turned back to Cream.

"We'll come back. Just at the right time. Okay?" Cream smiled and nodded. Amy smiled back. 'Oh boy'


	5. Episode 5 The Boys' Plan

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were all sitting at the alter on Angel Island. Knuckles had to watch the Master Emerald now since he didn't yesterday. They were talking about guy things except Tails who was trying to figure out what the new X- Tornado design was missing.

"Hey guys, you feel like something or someone's missing?" Tails asked.

"Well, Amy's not chasing Sonic as usual." Shadow said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, she hasn't chased me since this morning." Sonic said.

"Yeah maybe it's because you made her cry." Knuckles said.

"WHAT? YOU MADE AMY CRY?" Shadow shouted.

"No! Why would I do that?" Sonic exclaimed,

"Because she told me to tell you that she feels the same way?" Knuckles questioned.

"We were just playing around." Sonic said reassuringly.

"Let's hope so." Shadow said getting up and walking away. They guys stared after him. Tails glared at Sonic.

"Sonic, I may not know what this is about or what you said, but if something happens, you're responsible for it."

"Nothing's gonna happen." Sonic said before running off. He thought about Cream and Cosmo. Maybe they were back by now. He ran to Cosmo's tree and walked to the door. On it was a note. It said:

_To whom it may concern,_

_ Do to a series of events; I'm leaving for a little trip. Don't worry about a thing! I shall be back soon enough to assist you. If you need anything, I suggest going to Cream. If you really want to know where I'm going, I'm taking a trip back home. I shall be back in a matter of 2-3 weeks._

_ -Cosmo_

'A trip huh?' Sonic thought.

"It says to go to Cream, so that's where I'm going."

Sonic ran all the way to Cream's and knocked on the door. A sobbing Vanilla opened the door.

"Vanilla, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Vanilla looked up.

"Please tell me you've found Cream." She said.

Sonic shook his head, which only made her cry more. Vanilla walked away from the door and Sonic followed. They walked to Cream's room and Vanilla showed Sonic another note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I hope I haven't frightened any of you. I'm sorry if I did though. I have left for a trip with Tikal to visit her hometown. I saw this as a great opportunity to see this other world. We'll be back in a week or so.-Cream _

"Another note?" Sonic questioned.

"Please find her. Tikal left too. But, she went Mina and Rouge somewhere." Vanilla said.

"Of course." Sonic said and ran out the door. He ran to Tails' Workshop to find Tails working on a laser.

"Tails-"

"I know Sonic. Cream, Cosmo, Mina, Tikal and Rouge are gone. Disappeared."

Tails turned to face him.

"Have you even checked on Amy yet?" He asked.

"I-"

"I think you should. I'll call everyone for a meeting when you get back so we can issue a search."

Sonic nodded and walked (?) out the door. (Yes, he walked but then...) Ran. He ran like never before to Amy's house.

'Please be there, please be there' He thought.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He slowly turned the doorknob and walked in. He was stunned. All her furniture, pictures, everything was gone. Except one box. It was sitting in the middle of the living room. The box was labeled 'Sonic Related' He opened the box and was completely taken over by what he saw. All of the photos he and Amy took together were in there. He pulled out a picture of him and her hugging. He saw a piece of paper sticking out. It was a note. He got an idea. He took out his Blackberry and called Tails, Shadow, Charmy, Knuckles, and Vector.

A bunch of 'Hello's echoed the phone.

"Shadow, go to Mina's and find a note. Knuckles, go to Rouge's and find a note. Tails, go to Cream's and get that note from her mom. Charmy, go to Tikal's realm and find a note. Vector, go to Cosmo's and get that note. Meet at Tails' later!"

Before anyone could complain, he hung up and raced down to Tails'. When he got there, all the guys sat at the kitchen table while Sonic pasted the clues together. He put Amy's piece down last and the note.

_To all who read this,_

_ Sorry we had to send you on a wild goose chase, but we had to buy us some time. We girls are going away for a long time. By time you read this we will have already left the planet at Silver Beach Bay. We don't know when we will be back or if we're coming back for that matter. Sorry it has to be this way, but we need to find ourselves. It will be a new life start, a new beginning. Goodbye..._

_ -Amy, Cream, Cosmo, Mina, Tikal, and Rouge_

The boys were shocked.

"They're really gone..." Tails said.

"Yep." Shadow said.

"Where do you think they went?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't have the foggiest idea." Sonic answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go after them!" Shadow exclaimed.

"It's not that easy Shadow. We don't have anything prepared and if we wanted to, it would take us at least a week to get everything ready. We don't know how long we'll be searching." Tails said.

"Well that settles it then." Sonic said standing up.

"Settles what Mr. Idiot?" Knuckles said smirking.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "We work as fast as we can and get everything ready. Then we go on a big search."

Shadow chuckled. "Just like furball over here said, we don't have time to check every single planet in the universe or others."

"We'll match up the characteristics of each planet to the girl's personalities. For example, Cream doesn't like the dark right? So all the planets with hardly any light are out of the question." Sonic said.

"Okay. So how long do you think picking out the planets will take?" Knuckles asked.

"About a day or two. Depends on how many we list to search." Tails said.

"And after that, we gather all the materials we would need to search the planets." Sonic concluded.

"Well, it's a plan then. When do we start Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Well, we should tell everyone about our trip in case they wanna help with supplies or something. So while we are looking at planets, some of us will spread the word of our mission." Sonic said.

"You're pretty serious about this aren't you?" Tails questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. These are my friends. I couldn't live without them." Sonic replied.

All the boys groaned at how stupid their so called _leader_ was.

"What?" Sonic asked innocently.

Just causing them to shake their heads and rolled their eyes.

"You really are clueless about some things." Shadow stated smirking.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it. You'll figure it out sooner or later. See ya tomorrow!" Shadow called walking out the door.

"Sooner or later. I choose later." Knuckles whispered so that Sonic didn't hear.

Everyone snickered. Sonic looked at them, questioning. They shook their heads. Sonic shrugged and walked towards the living room. Tails turned to the rest of the guys.

"What are we going to do with him?" He asked.

They all laughed.

"Any of you know how to play poker?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah!"

"Lay down the cards Knuckles!" Tails called out.

Knuckles smirked. "Alrighty then. Let's play."


	6. Episode 6 Amy sings,The Meterax are back

The girls were halfway to their destination. Cream and Cosmo were playing on a singing game on the Wii to practice their voices. Mina and Tikal were writing songs. Rouge was calling people on Earth for gigs all over the world. Amy had to drive. She couldn't stop thinking about if she made the right choice. She closed her eyes and groaned in annoyance. 'Maybe I should've stayed, just to see how things would've turned out' she thought.

"Amy..."

She looked behind her to see everyone staring at her. "Yeah?"

Cream looked deeply at her, worriedness in her eyes. "Are you sure you okay?" She asked.

Amy nodded. Cream was still suspicious. Rouge tried to lighten the mood.

"How about you sing a song, Amy? We haven't heard you sing in a while."

The girls agreed. Amy sighed. She pushed a button and all the controls disappeared, giving her some room. A silver mic stand with a pink jewel mic rose from the panel under the deck. Amy stood in behind it. She played music for a Japanese song she wrote. It was called 'Rashiku Ikimasho ( I'll Go With My Looks). She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Lalala

Never give up ganbaru wa

Kono shoubu ni kaketeru no

Ukiuki tokimeku no

Shishunki eiji

Kakikae OK

Koi suru purofiiru

Kiite houkago no torikkusutaa

Hitomebore na no yo mae no kare to niteru

Kurukuru mawaru mata kizu tsuku ka na

Doushiyou demo kimeteru no

Wazato jirashitai

Seeraa fuku nabikasete "rashiku" ikimasho

Lalala

Never give up ganbaru wa

Kondo koso watashi no ban

Dokidoki tokimeku no

Shishunki eiji kakikae OK

Koi suru purofiiru

Kiite shuumatsu ni aruiteita no

Toshiue no hito to futamata kaketeru

Pin to kita no rikei kankaku

Doushitara kono kurushisa wo

Nukedaseru no ka na

Seeraa fuku nabikasete

Shoubu kakemasho

Lalala

Nakitai toki ni wa pokeberu narashite

Yonde senshi no kyuusoku

Shishunki eiji

Kakikae OK

Tatakau purofiiru

Lalala

Never give up ganbaru wa

Kono shoubu ni kaketeru no

Ukiuki tokimeku no

Shishunki eiji

Kakikae OK

Koi suru purofiiru!"

Amy opened her eyes to find her friends filming her. They turned off the camera and clapped.

"That was awesome Amy-senpai!" Cream praised, smiling very wide. Amy smiled.

"What was the camera for?" She asked.

"Well, in order to get the gig for the red carpet, we need to send in a video of one of us performing. It says so on the back of the flier." Rouge said, holding up the flier. Amy took it and read it.

"Singing groups have to send in a video of one or all members singing. Okay then."

"Anyway, I've heard you sing but never like that before." Mina said.

"Well, I guess I'm still wondering myself if this was the right choice." Amy said, frowning.

Cream hugged her. "If we girls stick together, we'll always be alright." She said.

Amy smiled and hugged her back. Then all the girls hugged each other. Amy laughed.

"Hey! I'm getting kinda squished here!"

They all laughed. Then there was a beep. Amy rushed and pushed the button to pull up the controls. She looked on the radars. She gulped loudly, so the girls would already know what to do. The girls rushed to their seats. Amy sat in the control seat in the front. Tikal, Cream and Cosmo (in that order) sat behind her in a row. Rouge and Mina sat in the back. Amy's instincts reacted. Her guard was on high.

"Girls, brace yourselves."

The girls pressed buttons of all sorts. Amy looked up and her grip on the steering handles tightened. If this thing goes down, it was her job to bring it back up.

"Cream, batten down the hatches! Cosmo, level out the wings! Tikal and Mina, ready the weapons! Rouge, manage our power. I'll drive and fire!"

Everyone did their jobs and waited for attackers. They adjusted their posture and readied themselves. They watch the radar. Millions of dots headed towards them. Amy's eyes widened at who was coming towards them.

"Metarex..." She whispered hoping her friends wouldn't hear and freak out. Too bad.

Everyone gasped.

"But, all of them are dead!" Tikal exclaimed.

"Well, one is a little too persistent." Amy replied.

"Which one is it?" Cosmo asked, clearly afraid out of her mind.

"I'm afraid since there is a whole army of them; I'm guessing the big guy himself. Or his soul still lives at least." Amy answered.

The girls shrieked. Amy rolled her eyes and turned the wheel in the direction of the Metarex.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked.

"I'm challenging them." Amy replied.

"Why?" Rouge shouted.

"Because, we have to prove that us girls aren't weak and that we can take on a whole enemy of Metarex by ourselves." Amy replied.

"I'm sorry Amy, but are you freaking crazy!" Cream screamed.

" I am." Amy said, looking at her furry friend.

"I don't think this is a good idea Amy!" Cosmo shouted.

"Trust me! Have I ever let you down before?" Amy asked. The girls looked at each other and calmed down. They readied themselves and smirked at Amy.

"Ready for commands, Captain!" Amy smirked back and looked at the target coming into view.

"It's show time..." She whispered to herself.


	7. Episode 7 The Battle and Sing Along

Sonic woke with a shocked expression on his face. 'Amy, was she in trouble?' he thought. He laid his head back on his pillow. He turned towards the window. He looked at the moon. 'Don't do anything stupid, kay Ames?'

Unfortunately, she was doing something stupid. The jet twisted and turned, dodging every attack the Metarex threw at them. They had been firing at each other for about 2 hours straight. Tikal couldn't take it.

"AMY, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She screamed. Amy turned towards the echidna and glared.

"OH, BE QUIET AND FOCUS!"

"BOTH OF YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FREAK UP!" Cosmo shouted.

They all turned back to what they were doing. Apologies would have to come later. Amy shot a laser and cut the last of the army's ships in half causing them to explode. Amy had a smug smile on her face. She saw a missile heading right for them. Amy's determination thickened as she smirked.

"Girls…" Amy began.

The girls turned towards her. Amy looked back at them. "Brace yourselves. I believe it's the final shot."

The girls fastened their seatbelts as tight as the possibly could. They kept their escape pods near in case. Amy pushed the jet faster than a jet should be pushed. She fired and…..

Sha-BOOM!

A direct hit. The Metarex ship exploded. The SG jet was destroyed and the girls were drifting in space, dead….

(JK!)

The girls were sitting in their seats, looking very smug. They looked at each other and cheered.

"Girls, I have an idea." Cream said.

"What?" Mina asked.

"JAPANESE SONG PARTY!" Cream screamed.

The girls grabbed some game mics and started singing. Cosmo went first. She sung 'Sakura Kiss'. Cream went next and sung 'My Sweetheart'. Mina sung 'God knows'. Tikal sung 'Kibou no kakera'. Rouge watched them and smiled. The girls encouraged her to sing a song to. Rouge gave in and sang 'My Soul, Your Beats'. The girls were amazed at her soothing voice, then insisted that she would sing some songs with them, in which she agreed. Amy was last. Everyone was eager to know which song she would pick. Amy was having a hard time deciding which song she wanted to sing.

"I don't know which one." She stated.

"Just pick one you like." Cream told her.

"I like them all." Amy said, turning to face them.

"Well then, I'll pick one." Cream said, standing up and walking towards Amy with a list of songs.

They looked down the list. Amy then remembered something. An anime she used to watch when she was little. She always loved to sing the ending song. She looked through her CDs and found the one with the karaoke version of the song. She popped it into the player and turned to her audience.

"Okay, this is a song I used to sing when I was little. I got it from an anime called 'Pretty Cure'. This is the ending song."

The music started, and with her eyes open, she sung it. A smile planted on her face.

"Let's go!

Get you!

L,O,V,E!

Love, Love!

Get you!

DATTE Yatterannai jan!

FAITAA yori otome CHEKKU ni

GET YOU! LOVE LOVE MOODO jan!

Mi mo kokoro mo SUIITSU ni

Tokete mitai mon!

CHOKOPAFE to ka, IKEMEN to ka

Maji ni muchuu ni nareru toshigoro na no

Kyou mo kokuhaku shitakatta yo

Chikyuu no tame, minna no tame

Sore mo ii kedo wasurecha ikenai koto!

Arun ja nai? No!

Mune ga dokidoki suru tokimeku

Yume miteru TIINEIJAA

Goku futsuu no, sore ga nichijou

Kesshite nakushitakunai!

DATTE Yatterannai jan!

SUTORESU yori ROMANSU desho?

GET YOU! LOVE LOVE MOODO jan!

Sore ga naniyori PAWAA no moto desho?

DATTE Yatterannai jan!

Tatakau yori dakiaitai

GET YOU! LOVE LOVE MOODO jan

Sore ga ichiban heiwa da

Na noni, doushite?

Kyou mo koushite!

CHOKO tabemakuru, kuru, kuru!

The girls clapped and Amy beamed as bright as she could. She blushed.

"Aww, it wasn't that good." She exclaimed.

Cream shook her head.

"It was great! Amy, even if it was bad, it was good to see that you enjoyed it!" She said.

Amy blushed a deeper red. But, still smiled.

"Hey, what's with the blush?" Rouge said, chuckling.

"N-Nothing." Amy said, her face going back to its normal color.

"So, what do we do now?" Tikal asked.

"Well, I still have to say sorry for yelling at you. You're right though. I was an idiot." Amy said, rubbing the back of her head. Tikal had an apologetic face on.

"Amy, it wasn't right for me to call you that. You're not an idiot. Never was and never will be. So, I'm sorry. Although, you were a little crazy chasing Sonic around."

They all started laughing.

"Yeah, I have to admit now that I think about it. I was boy crazy!" Amy said laughing.

"Hey, Amy?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah?" Amy said, turning to her plant-like friend.

"How much longer do you think we'll be traveling?" She asked.

"Well, that fight put us a little behind schedule. So, if we don't run into any more problems, we should get there in about 5-6 hours at least. And when we get there, we'll have about a week to prepare for the red carpet. If we get chosen." Amy stated, looking at her watch.

"Well then, I need to get back to booking gigs and appointments." Rouge said, taking on her phone.

"Appointments?" Cream asked.

Rouge nodded.

"Mani-Pedi's, hair stylists, vocal experts, dance classes, recording sessions, the whole 9 yards." She stated.

"Really, Rouge, really?" Mina asked.

"Yes, really. Now, go practice your instruments. Play your own music for once." Rouge said, dialing numbers.

The girls shook their heads and walked to their instruments. 'Things are heating up' Amy thought.


	8. Episode 8 Getting Ready, A New Problem

The boys were working non-stop in getting materials. They finished picking out planets in this universe. And that was a shocking total of 24.

_Flashback_

"_Okay which brings us to a total of 24 planets in this universe we need to search." Tails said._

_The boys looked wide-eyed._

"_There is no way it's that many." Knuckles said._

"_Well, it is." Tails said, shrugging._

"_So, estimated time it will take to search these planets?" Sonic asked._

"_It'll take us about 6 months." Tails stated._

"_What! That's too long! What'll happen to them during that time!" Sonic shouted._

"_Sonic, we don't really have much of a choice." Tails said. He was as worried just as much as Sonic was but, he had to keep calm and be mature about this, unlike his brother._

"_Fine, but we need to move, stat!" Sonic said._

And that was that. The boys were working fast to get everything ready. Vanilla was packing food and drinks for them. It was a lot of food. Her house was filled so she went to Tails and finish. Vanilla looked at Tails.

"Tails, please bring her back."

Tails turned to look at his girlfriend's mother. Tails winked and held a thumbs up. (Hey, that's Sonic's trademark! LOL!)

"Don't worry ; I'd do anything to get Cream back, and all the girls!" He said.

Vanilla smiled. She knew Tails was right for Cream. They both went back to their work.

_How about we go see Sonic and his self conflict (I think you know where this is going people!)_

Sonic was of course running around. He had the task of telling everyone about the boys' plan. He, of course, had been finished for about an hour. He relaxed under a tree on a big hill, overlooking station square and closed his eyes. 'Very relaxing.' he thought to himself.

**Yes, very.**

Sonic's head whipped up and looked around.

"What was that?" He asked himself.

**It was me, silly!**

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, out loud.

**Dude, I'm your conscience. You don't have to talk out loud; just say what you have you say in your head.**

_**Ohh, I get it.**_

**So, I have a question.**

_**Shoot.**_

**Why do you keep denying your feelings?**

_**What are you talking about?**_

**You like Amy.**

_**Of course I do. We're friends.**_

His conscience groaned at how stupid he was.

**That is not what I meant.**

_**Than what did you-NO!**_

**Stop denying it.**

_**I DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY!**_

**Yes, you do.**

_**NO I DON'T! GOODBYE CONSCIENCE!**_

**Dude, I'll always be here.**

"But I won't talk to you." Sonic said, before racing off.

Sonic kept running, and running, and running, until...

BAM!

Sonic rubbed his head to see he ran into Sally Acorn, Princess of Mobius. Her smile brightened as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sonic!" She said, helping him up.

"Oh, hey Sally." Sonic said, smiling.

"I haven't seen you in a while! Wanna come back with me to the castle?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Actually, I'm kinda busy today." He replied.

Sally frowned.

"I know. It's about that trip, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Why are you going? I'm sure that girl can take care of herself."

Sonic frowned.

"That's not the point. They're all my friends."

"I know that, I'm just saying you're mostly worried about her. She can take care of herself. That's probably the reason you're really going. You care mostly about her don't you?"

Sonic sighed.

"She's a very close friend Sally, like you."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Alrighty then, I'll see you later."

Sonic smiled a cocky grin and sped off, leaving Sally with a scowl on her face. Sally stalked back to the castle.

"She left on purpose. She just wants Sonic to come after her. So she can get all the attention. Well, I'll see that I'm the one in Sonic's arms, not her."

Sally reached the castle and curtsied as the guards opened the door. She walked up the stairs to her room. It was brown with hints of a pink atmosphere. She sat at her table and wrote in her journal a To-Do List.

_1 .Get an army together_

_2 .Get an invasion planned_

_3 .Battle with Amy_

_4 .Win Sonic's heart_

Sally looked at her list and smiled.

"Sally, what are you doing?"

Sally turned to see Fiona the Fox, sitting on her bed.

"Nothing."

Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"If you're planning something that has Amy in it, don't forget, I'm Tails' cousin."

Sally rolled her eyes and smirked at her visitor.

"I told you, I'm not up to anything."

Fiona knew she was lying, but played along.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Fiona walked to Sally's balcony, and jumped off the edge. She landed on her feet and ran to warn her cousin.

Sally laid in her bed, smiling deviously.

"Sonic will be mine, even if it's the last thing I do."

Fiona ran to Tails' house. Tails was tinkering with the X-Tornado. He smiled when his cousin came in.

"What's up?" He asked.

Fiona frowned. Tails frowned too. "Tell me everything." He said.

Amy felt a disturbance. 'Sally.' she thought. She turned to Cream who fell asleep. 'How cute.' she smiled.


	9. Episode 9 We're Here

Amy was angered. 'Sally. She thinks I'm trying to get Sonic to come to me. I'm trying to get away from him!' she thought.

"Amy!"

Amy turned to see Mina coming towards her.

"Cream and Cosmo want you to sing a song with them. You've kinda been spacing out lately."

Amy laughed. "Well, I must have looked pretty stupid then." Mina laughed as well.

Amy put the jet on auto pilot and walked to the studio down below. Cream and Cosmo were pondering about something.

"Hey."

They looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Amy-senpai!" Cream greeted.

"So, what song do you wanna sing?" Amy asked.

"Well, I wrote you this song called 'Paparazzi'!" Cosmo said, handing Amy the lyrics.

Amy read over them and smiled. "Your inspiration was me chasing Sonic?"

Cosmo nodded. Amy folded the lyrics in her hand and put them in her pocket.

"Let's sing this at the red carpet."

Cosmo was shocked.

"You wanna sing a song I wrote?"

Amy nodded.

"On the red carpet?"

She nodded again. Cosmo blushed of nervousness, and shook her head.

"Maybe you should sing a song you wrote. Mine aren't really good. Yours are much better, they're in Japanese."

"That's where you're wrong. Plus, I doubt we're going to sing in Japanese all the time." Amy said, with a wink and headed back to the controls. A blue and green planet came into view. Amy smiled.

"Girls…"

Rouge, Mina, and Tikal stopped what they were doing and looked at their captain. Cream and Cosmo came up from the studio. Amy turned to them and waved her arm towards the planet.

"Welcome to Earth."

Cream squealed.

"I can't believe we're finally here! We totally have to go see Chris and everyone!" She said.

Amy laughed.

"Cream, we can't just drop in, unannounced." She explained.

'Well, when will we get to see them?" Cream asked.

Amy sighed.

"Soon, okay?"

Cream nodded and smiled. Amy turned to Rouge.

"What's and when's our first appointment?"

Rouge looked at her list.

"A dance session at 7pm, tomorrow."

Mina's head whipped around.

"7PM!"

Rouge nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tikal said.

Rouge shook her head.

"This is the best I could get. Besides this is the price it pays to be famous."

Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Will we ever have free time before the red carpet; if we get chosen of course?" She asked.

Rouge sighed.

"I hardly doubt it, but maybe I could pull some strings for a relaxing trip to a spa."

The girls sighed dreamily, thinking about the things at the spa, when Rouge knocked them out of their daydreams.

"Anyway, Amy, I heard you wrote a song; and I'd like to hear it."

Amy shrugged.

"Maybe a little later, it's still not ready yet."

Rouge smirked.

"You think it's gonna be a hit?"

Amy smirked back.

"Maybe, but it'll sure come close."

Rouge smiled warmly.

"Well, how about this. We land the rocket and you go work on our number one hit?"

Amy shook her head.

"Nope, it's my job to land this thing."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can land a plane. It's a job that people have."

Amy crossed her arms.

"Well, this isn't a plane. This is the greatest jet ever built."

Rouge crossed her arms as well.

"Still anyone could do it. It's just a job."

Amy walked up to Rouge and stopped a few inches from her. She leaned forward and whispered in Rouge's ear.

"But, it's my job."

Amy walked away back to the controls, knowing she won this round. Rouge smirked like crazy.

"You got guts girl."

Amy turned to her and smirked back.

"I learned from the best, didn't I?"

Rouge chuckled a bit.

"You could make one heck of a jewel thief."

"But, not as great as you."

"True that."

Amy turned towards all the girls.

"Buckle up and prepare for landing."

The girls followed orders and sat in their seats pushing buttons and pulling levers. Amy gripped the controls. She had on last thing to say to the girls.

"Hold on tight! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Amy didn't have to say it twice. The girls grabbed anything they could keep their hands on. Amy put the jet in a nosedive to increase speed. Forces hit the girls' faces as they shrieked in fright. Once again Amy rolled her eyes.

'Man, they are such worried works.' She thought.

The plane came closer to the ground.

BAM!

Amy opened heresy to find she landed perfectly. The girls cheered in joy and hugged her.

"You did it Amy-sama!" Cosmo said. Amy smiled at her and stared out the window. 'I sure did' she thought.


	10. Season Finale Setting Off

Tails was putting the last touches on the X-Tornado design. The design he had been working on was for a jet and he decided this would be a great time to test it out.

"Is it ready yet?" Knuckles groaned. Tails rolled his eyes. Knuckles wasn't the patient type at all.

"Dude, you've been asking that question for the past 10 minutes, not to mention you ask it every 2 seconds." Shadow said, popping an eye lid open. He was planning to relax a little, but Knuckles wasn't allowing him to.

"Shut up, Shadow." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

Shadow smirked and closed his eyes, but opened them fast again.

"Where's faker?" He asked.

The boys looked around. Sure enough, Sonic wasn't in sight.

"I don't know. I sent him to tell everyone about our trip and everyone called and wished us luck. He should be back by now." Tails said.

As if on cue, Sonic ran into the workshop.

"I'm here." He said.

"Where have you been?" Knuckles asked?

"Oh sorry. It's actually a funny story. See, I was sitting under this tree and then my conscience started talking to me and we kinda got in an argument."

"About what?" Shadow asked sarcasm on his tongue.

"Ohh nothing really." Sonic said blushing.

Shadow saw this and looked at Knuckles and Tails who were trying to hold back laughs. They knew what it was about.

"Then I bumped into Sally."

They all pulled on serious faces. Tails told Shadow and Knuckles what Fiona said.

"What about Sally?" Knuckles said.

They also knew how angry Sally gets when any girl, especially Amy, is in the picture.

"Nothing really, she wanted me to come to the castle with her."

"Did you go with her?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"No, that would be a waste of time. Besides, the girls need us right now so let's head off."

Sonic walked upstairs to get the different kinds of shoes Chris made him when they were traveling to different planets to save the planet eggs.

Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles let out relieved sighs.

"Sally up to something, so we better watch out." Shadow said.

"I just hope the girls will be okay. Poor Cream, she'll be so scared." Tails said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's with Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Mina, and Rouge. Those girls are like an army." Knuckles said, chuckling.

Tails and Shadow laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we should never break up with them." Tails said.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other and down. Tails saw this and crossed his arms.

"You guys didn't tell Mina and Rouge how you felt did you?"

They both shook their heads and Tails groaned.

"Am I the only one with the guts to tell a girl he likes her?"

They nodded their heads.

"And you guys are older than me."

Sonic came down with his bags and looked at the guys.

"We ready?"

"Yep."

The two hedgehogs and echidna walked outside. A huge crowd was cheering their names. Sonic waved to them, while Shadow and Knuckles rolled their eyes.

"Tails was right, the real, doesn't have a care in the world Sonic has left the building." Knuckles whispered to Shadow.

"Now he really deserves the name faker." He whispered back and the two of them chuckled.

A rumbling could be heard as the garage opened. Out came the new X-Tornado jet. It was the same jet they used during their planet egg adventure, with some upgrades. Tails stepped out and looked at the crowd.

"This jet has a UPS (Universe Positioning System), can almost travel the speed of sound, and has the tons of laser and missiles in case we get attacked along the way." He explained.

Sonic stepped up.

"We have 6 months to search all 24 planets we have picked out in this universe. We start at Cosmo's home planet and end at planet Earth, Chris's planet. We don't know if we will have to search any other universes but, if you wanna keep watch on our progress, visit Vanilla the Rabbit for updates. We thank you for our materials and you support. We shall be back soon but keep us in your thoughts. Thank you!"

Sonic waved to the crowd while Shadow and Knuckles walked up to Tails.

"He was never really the speech type of person." Tails said.

"Hopefully when we find Amy, she'll straighten him up. I can't believe he yelled at her." Shadow said.

"Yeah, they said he told her he didn't love her and to stay out of his life. He was just mad at Vector for not having the danger reports. You know how he gets when he doesn't know if someone needs help." Knuckles said.

"But still, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Amy. He thought she would know he was just kidding and was mad at something else. Amy isn't the type of person to find out those things, she's sensitive." Tails said.

The guys agreed. Sonic walked up to them.

"Ready?" He asked.

The guys nodded and stepped into the jet. Tails closed the shield.

"Engine to power. Turbines to speed. BLAST OFF!"

And with that they were off, to find the girls. Sonic was inside his cabin looking at the stars. He smiled as they formed a picture of Amy, his Amy. Sonic sat up, a shocked expression on his face. He hit his head in the pillow.

(You guessed it. He just realized his mistake.)

Tails came down and knocked on his door.

"Sonic?"

"Go away Tails."

Tails smiled. 'Must've realized his mistake.' he thought.

Tails turned the knob and walked into Sonic's room. He leaned on the table and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. Sonic lifted his head and stared at his two- tailed friend. But, he plopped his head down again. Shadow walked by and smirked.

"Faker realized his mistake?"

Tails nodded. Shadow backed out of the room and turned towards the west.

"KNUCKLES, FAKER REALIZED HIS MISTAKE!" He shouted.

Knuckles ran into the room almost at Sonic's speed.

"Now the thing is, how are you gonna apologize to Amy?"

Sonic sat up.

"I don't know. I screwed up big time."

"You sure did. By the way did you know that Shadow didn't confess to Mina and Knuckles didn't confess to Rouge?" Tails asked.

Sonic's eyes widened, but he smirked. "Really?"

Knuckles blushed, but Shadow frowned.

Sonic burst out laughing.

"I so have this as blackmail on you two!" He said.

"At least we aren't the ones who told them we loved them and didn't take it back." Shadow said, smirking.

Sonic stopped laughing and all 3 of them started fighting. Tails sweat dropped. 'This is gonna be a long trip.'


End file.
